


Sexy Science Experiment

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [32]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fucking Machines, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Sexual Experimentation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Hamid still isn’t sure if introducing Liliana and Cel to each other was a mistake. But so far he isn't going to complain about the results.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Liliana Beekos, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Liliana Beekos
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Sexy Science Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 - Kinktober - Fucking Machines
> 
> Thanks to Rome Server for giving me ideas

Hamid still isn’t sure if introducing Liliana and Cel to each other was a mistake. He honestly hadn’t known what to expect when they met, but the second Liliana talked about her research in miniaturizing elemental driven power sources they had gotten along like a house on fire. Heads bend close to each other almost every time he sees them together these days, going over plans and ideas. 

When they had asked him if he was interested in joining a little experiment, he should have at least guessed it would not be something ordinary. Being tied down on the lab table, legs splayed wide and their newest invention showed up into him most certainly isn’t something he had guessed at, but he isn’t going to complain, not when it feels that good. Azu being there overseeing everything is also a surprise - another pleasant one at that.

Azu's hand runs soothingly over the inside of his thigh and Hamid whines, even this kind of touch too much. He feels overly sensitive, all his nerves on fire, too stretched out, too long kept on the edge. 

"Too much?" Azu asks and he can hear the worry in her voice.

Hamid whines again, tries to shake his head, not sure if it is too much or not yet enough. Liliana grabs his chin, forces his head up until his spine is arched and he has no other choice but to look at her. There is only cold, hard calculation in her face, as she inspects him like a pinned insect. "She asked you a question, Hamid, be polite and answer." Her fingernails dig into his skin and tears start to spill from his eyes.

"N-no, please. More." His voice is high and thin and he openly sobs when Liliana lets go of him and smoothes out his hair almost gently.

"You heard him, and if he is coherent enough to speak he can take more."

"I'm just not sure he physically can take more," Azu says.

“Nonsense,” Liliana says, “he can take far more than that.” She speaks from experience after all.

“If you say so.” Azu’s voice is still doubtful but she nudges the thing they put inside him deeper and Hamid moans desperately for it.

"Oh! You can switch the settings as well! Did I tell you it comes with several settings, you just- see the little knob? If you press it instead of just turning it you can control them," Cel pipes up excitedly. "Just let me get a new sheet of paper to record his reactions," they add.


End file.
